When a vehicle occupant opens a door of a vehicle, the door may hit an object if the object is close to the door, or is approaching the door. For example, a bicycle rider passing by the vehicle may hit the door when the door is opened. In some instances, it may be desirable to generate an alert that a vehicle door is predicted to be opened.